Get off Me, Tequila was Involved
by Motoko Forever
Summary: One birthday night of fun leads to Raven with a hangover.RobinRaven Oneshot


**Get off Me: Tequila was Involved**

Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans. No one really owns anything, though... It's all relative.

AN: Well, the title says it all. Just read and review, please? I might do more...it might be a one-shot. I'm not sure.

1: Tequila

The sun was pestering her, not that she hated the sun or anything. She wasn't nocturnal, and she wasn't an early bird either, though. She was somewhere in between liking the night and liking the day. She rolled onto her side and watched as a raven flew past her window.

_Oh great,_ she thought, _another crappy day for yours truly. And here I thought my bad-luck days were over. Oh well, time to get up..._

Raven had been having a really weird week. She would be eighteen soon and everyone else was older than she was. Well, with the exception of Beast Boy, who was only seventeen. He acted younger but that wasn't always the case. Although, this time it was, but Raven wasn't surprised.

But her week had been bad, and finally, it was Friday morning and she deserved a break. Thursday had been hectic enough. She got up and went to the kitchen, her need for tea overriding her need for sleep.

"Hey, Raven," Robin called out to her from the other side of the kitchen, preparing to serve breakfast. She looked at him and smiled. Of all the titans, Raven liked him the most. But, of all the titans, she had to want the one who would never want her back. She was better off trying to bone Beast Boy without laughing to death. "You seem awfully cheery this morning."

"I had a crappy week, Boy Blunder," Raven warned, her eye brow raised in slight annoyance, although mainly from her intrigue in his deameanor. "Don't push it, Bird Boy."

"I'm sorry, Raven," he said, kissing her forehead and then leaving. "Well...see ya."

"Ugh..." she groaned, watching as he disappeared back to his room, upset that she made him leave. She sighed and then shrugged. "I'm going back to sleep," she thought, taking her tea and returning to her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Raven," the Bird Boy called from beside her. She opened her eyes slowly, looking at him with amethyst colored eyes, irritation hidden under the depths of their surface. She grimaced at the morning light but looked at Robin, sitting beside her.

_Today is Saturday,_ she thought. She hadn't really meant to sleep away the whole day yesterday, but she had. Now here she was, under the imploring eyes of Boy Blunder.

"Robin...what are you doing here?" Raven questioned, sitting up and letting her hair shape her pale, porcelain face. He nodded to the glittering box beside her and the tall bottle with amber colored liquid inside. The black bow was covering the name of the liquor -- she assumed it to be -- but the box caught her eye first.

"Happy Birthday, Raven," Robin said, reaching over and kissing her pouty lips. She looked at him, shocked, but was even more shocked that she had let him kiss her and not done anything about it.

_I'm losing it..._ a voice echoed in her brain. She nodded subconsciously and then looked at the box, taking it into her palm. Robin smiled and then sat closer to her, touching her shoulder, her bare and exposed shoulder, with his own bared shoulder. _That muscle shirt makes him look hot, er, nice. I'm going to hell for this..._

"Thanks, Robin," she said, opening the box. She hadn't looked yet, but thought she wouldn't be surprised. But when she did look into the box, she was forced to reamain silent. "Robin...how did you?"

"I am the Boy Wonder, Raven," he said pointedly, a blush creeping to his cheeks, she knew. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes and then leaned over, nudging his cheek with hers. "And besides, I know your style, Rae. I've known you since you were thirteen, right?"

"Yes...and this is the fifth time that you have surprised me, Robin," she said, her cheek still pressed against his. He was blushing, she could feel the warmth in his cheeks, against his skin. "And I have yet to surprise you, my Bird Boy... But what I want to give you...Starfire wouldn't appreciate too much, I think."

"Well...when you put it that way, I'm sure whatever it is, you're way better at giving anyway, Raven," he said. He smiled and then pulled her into a hug. She was caught off guard when he flipped her onto her back, but wasn't when he kissed her.

_We've been foolin around like this since I was sixteen...and it's taken him this long to work up the courage to kiss me, huh? Well...I have been a little evasive, I guess. And I did hook him up with Starfire, against his better judgement, I suppose. What the -- is that his tongue!_

Robin started sucking on her tongue, much to Raven's surprised pleasure. She pulled him down so that he was lying on top of her flat, but then jumped up at that familiar 'I don't wanna know what you're doing' tone from Cy.

"Happy Birthday, Raven," Cy said from around the door. He waited until he heard Robin shuffle away from Raven. When he came into the room, Raven was under her covers and Robin was at the end of her bed, farthest away from her. "There's the birthday girl!"

Cyborg had been aware of their secret "love" affair for quite some time now, and although he knew they should have been together, he wasn't surprised when Raven hooked Robin up with the much delighted Starfire, BB's ex. He knew that Raven wasn't ready for a relationship yet, and she needed to know how much he wanted to be with her. But Cy knew a little more about Raven than he let on.

"Good morning, Cy," Raven murmured, glancing at him with a slight smile and a yawn. "How are you?" She was still sleepy, although Robin had been there to awaken...parts of her. Cy nodded and then handed her a blue box with a pretty gold ribbon. "Bumble Bee?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah," Cyborg said, noddong slightly and then blushing, his eyes averted to the deep purple floor. "She said she wanted us to give you something. So we went to pick it out and she wrapped it, Rae."

Everyone knew the two had been dating for a year. Raven knew that Cyborg and Bumble Bee had been dating longer, however. Cy told me everything and when he was Starfire, he told me he was fooling around with Bumble Bee. I knew it was coming -- they couldn't keep their hands off each other. _Eww..._

"Thank you, Cy," Raven said, taking the blue and gold box from him. He sat down beside Raven and gave her a sort of brotherly hug. He was like her brother in many ways, she thought. Aside from Robin, she was the only male she spoke to about anything. "So what is it?"

"Well..."

"I don't like the way you said that," Raven said. When she opened the box, she realized why. She looked at Cy as though he was crazy. Why in the hell would he give her **those things**? "Are you insane? You can't give me these! And I don't care if it was a present! Take them back!"

"Well... Raven, look, the thing is this," Cy began, watching as she covered the box with its top. He understood her frustration and lack of enthusiam for accepting the gift. However, Bumble Bee wanted Raven to be safe and this was the only way she knew how to protect her friend. "Bumble things you need them...now that you're, you know, growing up, you see."

"Tell her I said 'Thank you', Cy, ok?" Raven said, shoving the box under her bed and looking at him with something between loathsome anger and righteous fury. Her emotions were mingled between them both. "Anything else?"

"And yes, I have something for you," he said, handing her a bigger box, wrapped in dark blue paper with a purple bow. He handed Raven the box with a dignified smile and watched as opened the box form him. "I got this for you before she decided she wanted to give you those. I hope you like it."

"Oh wow, Cy!" Raven exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Robin smiled at the glee the girl felt. In her lap was a black, -- no surprise there -- leather bound book -- no surprise there -- labled **The Eyes Death Holds **-- also no surprise there.

"I've wanted this book for a while and I couldn't find it," she sighed, holding fast to the book. He looked around the room suspiciously. She glared at him with those amethyst eyes. "What did you have to do with it?"

"Well...when I got the book, I told all the bookstore owners to hide them from said Raven," he answered, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "How could I give you something you already read and got? I used my resources, kid. No shame in that, right?"

"Nice going, Cy."

And they stayed there until later that day, about seven pm, that is.

Raven, after kicking Robin and Cyborg out, went into her bathroom and took a shower. She knew they had a party planned for her, and with the liquor Robin got for her, she was sure it would be awesome. _Did I just say awesome about some party? _she questioned herself. She shrugged it off and then went to change. What she found was a stunning sapphire-colored, spaghetti strapped dress. It was long and flowing, like a cascading wave of blue. The shoes were blue as well, stilettos with black leather straps that wrapped around up to her mid-calf. She decided to wear what Robin got her. It was only fitting.

Raven decided make up was also in order. She applied eye shadow and mascara to intensify her lashes, according to the lable. She also pulled her hair into a bun, two decorated sticks and beaded hair scrunchy sticking from the right. Her sides were left down, cupping her face beautifully. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided it was time to go. She grabbed the bottle of liquor and left her bedroom.

When she went downstairs, it was dark. She heard a shuffle of feet, lights and then --

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted, Titans East, West and the Honorary Titans as well. However, when they looked at Raven, they held their breathes.

"Really? I never saw it coming," she mocked playfully, gliding down the stairs and right past Robin who could only look at Raven with stunned eyes.

Speedy walked to her and took her hand, leading her towards an eager looking Aqualad. She liked Aqualad and was apparently his 'girlfriend' although she never claimed him as anything more than a friend. She liked him fine but she wanted Robin and he wanted her too. With one last look at the stunned Boy Wonder, she began to dance and talk with Speedy and Aqualad, forgetting her troubles.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Raven," Cy called out, at about 11 pm, dancing with a very loose Bumble Bee. She was buzzed, but not from anything illegal... She looked over at him and nodded. "Bring out that tequila, already!"

"Ok, Cy," Raven said, taking the bottle from the table and taking a deep swig.

She passed it to Robin who passed it to Cy. From there, everyone took a sip. Somehow, it managed to get back to Raven and then once more. She took three large swigs and soon began to feel the affects of the alcohol. She looked at Robin with those eyes and was soon racing off to her room, Robin right behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was pulling at her straps, sliding them down her shoulder. She moaned slightly when he kissed her shoulder and bit down hard. He pushed her down onto the bed, hands roaming her body. He knelt down and untied her shoes, watching as she kicked them off. He took off her dress and stood there as she removed his tux. Raven was at a loss for words; she beheld his beautiful body as she remained there in the gift he had given her.

"Raven...you wore it?" he asked, incredulous. "I thought --."

But she silenced him with a kiss. She felt the need growing between her legs and hoped that he was everything she hoped he was. _Memo to myself: no more tequila..._

When he stripped her down to nothing, she felt his need pressing into her thigh. She moaned as he sucked on every part of her, all the way down to between her thighs. Her back arched, but he held her down and began to assault her throbbing center, nibbling and sucking mercilessly.

"Robin! Please..." she begged, pulling at his shoulders. He got the message. When he held her legs, she motioned to the box under the bed. _Well...maybe condoms aren't that bad. But..._ When Robin was fiddling with the condom, she pushed it out of his hand and then pulled him, wanting him. "Forget that -- come on!"

Robin slowly entered her, feeling her barrier. He too was a virgin. He entered once more and then forced himself deep within her. She cried out, a lone tear streaming her porcelain skin. But the pain went away and it was but a mere memory. She now felt Robin pushing in and out of her with such passion, such grace it was unbearable. She wanted to say something, anything. But he beat her to the point.

"I love you, Raven."

"I love you, Robin."

And with a few more strokes, Robin filled her with his essence, and she covered him with hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the sun was streaming into her room. She tried to get up and shut the curtain, but felt something upon her. When she looked, it was Robin, Boy Blunder. She tried to move him, but he was stubborn.

"Dammit, Robin," she murmred. He opened his eyes and smiled, kissing her lips.

"Morning, lover," he said. She sighed and felt the hangover approaching. _How much tequila did I drink?_ "I love you, Raven."

"Get off me," she said, clutching her pounding forehead, "tequila was involved."

-------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I was a naughty girl... Oh well, sue me. review though, and I will be very happy. :D

Motoko Forever


End file.
